Ulterior Motives
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: Even the Charmed Ones have help they never knew existed.
1. Chapter 1

CHARMED

"Ulterior Motives"

By J. B. Tilton

With Teresa Thibeault

Email: K

Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

(Authors note: This story takes place between season 7 episodes "Extreme Makeover: World Edition" and "Charmageddon".)

Even the Charmed Ones have help they never knew existed.

ONE

Leslie was waiting for Elise when she returned to her apartment. He just smiled as she walked up to her door.

"What are you doing here?" Elise asked. "I thought you'd be heading to your new assignment by now."

"I'm on my way. I just said goodbye to Phoebe. I thought you might want to hear how things went."

"I assume everything went as planned. You don't usually move on to your next assignment until you've finished the one you're on."

"Pretty much as planned," said Leslie. "She wasn't easy. She doesn't trust easily."

"Small wonder considering everything she's been through the last seven years or so. They've been particularly hard on her. Piper has her White Lighter and Paige is used to being on her own. Phoebe's a very caring, giving person. And it's been a while since she's been able to care about someone the way she needs to."

"Well, I think I got the door open," Leslie said. "We parted as friends. I think she's ready to accept that not all of her relationships are doomed to failure."

"That's good," said Elise. "You've done your part. Now it's time to move on to the next phase."

"And just what is the next phase?"

"I honestly don't know," Elise said. "I haven't been told much more than you. All I know is that we have to go slowly. If we try to rush things it could backfire."

"Good luck. If I were human I'd be tempted to hang around some."

"But you're not human. You're a Facilitator, just like me. We perform our duties and then move on for the next assignment."

"But you've been here longer than any other assignment," Leslie said.

"She's a Charmed One," said Elise. "They require very special handling."

"I suppose."

"You'd better get going," said Elise. "There are a lot of people out there in danger of loosing faith in love. You still have a lot of work to do."

"I know. I sometimes wonder if it's all worth it. Cupid has me making all these women almost fall in love with me. And then I just move on after an amicable breakup. I sometimes wonder if it really does any good."

"Of course it does," said Elise. "And that's your' function. It's worth it, trust me. You perform a very necessary function. Some people become disillusioned with love. Even Cupid's power can't overcome some of that disillusionment. Your job is to bring them back, so to speak. To show them that there is still goodness in the world. To make them open to Cupid's power."

"I know," Leslie said. "Sometimes I'd like to see the end result, that's all."

"I understand. But you do a very good job. That's why I selected you for this assignment. My job is to watch over her."

"Well, I guess I'm off. As you said, there are a lot of lonely women out there in danger of loosing faith in love. And I am very good at what I do. I may not get to see the end result but what I do is still very rewarding."

"I'll keep you in mind for future assignments," said Elise. "I'm quite pleased with the way things have turned out."

Leslie just smiled at her. He simply nodded at her and then faded from the hallway. Elise unlocked the door to her apartment and went inside. As she locked the door behind her she suddenly stopped. She wasn't alone in her apartment. She could sense the presence of another being. Without turning she simply smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she said, turning around to see a man sitting on one of the living room chairs. "I hadn't expected to see you again."

"Now, is that any way to greet your employer?" Cole Turner asked her.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

"I don't get paid for what I do," Elise said. "And as I recall, you're not the one who gave me my assignment to watch over Phoebe."

"Well, that's certainly true," said Cole, smiling. "But I was the one who let Cupid know that Phoebe was becoming disillusioned. And I'm the one who's been helping you steer her in the right direction."

"Which is rather odd coming from a demon."

"Former demon," Cole corrected, emphasizing the word former.

"Former demon," Elise replied. "And I must admit you've been correct so far. I'm still not quite sure why you're going to all this trouble for her. Considering she's the one who vanquished you."

"Twice in fact. But that wasn't her fault. I didn't give her much of an option either time. Besides, she was protecting her sisters. I can't fault her for that."

"You're more forgiving than most people I've met."

"Only where Phoebe is concerned," Cole said. "I can't help it. I love her. I always will. And if there's anything I can do to keep her from ending up like me, I can't just sit back and do nothing. I've accepted that I'll spend the rest of eternity without love. I don't want that to happen to Phoebe."

"Even if you don't get anything out of it?"

"I am getting something out of it," Cole said. "Phoebe will find love again. That's enough for me. As long as she finds happiness I can accept my fate without complaint. I think that's what I was put here to do. To see that she finds the happiness she deserves."

"Well, Leslie did an excellent job as I knew he would," Elise said. "I've sensed a change in Phoebe. While the ending of their relationship saddened her, she still felt good about the way it ended."

"Good. The first part is done. She knows that a relationship can end on a good note."

"Yes," said Elise. "The next step will be crucial. She's not quite ready for full exposure. She's still very fragile."

"I agree. Which means the next step has to be something she can't control. So that when it ends all she'll have to remember are the good times."

"That's going to be difficult," Elise said. "It's hard to predict how people are going to react. Besides, how do we arrange something she has no control over?"

"Not the whole situation. Just the way it ends."

"The only way to guarantee that is if the person dies," Elise said. "She wouldn't have any control over that. But no one knows exactly when they're going to die."

"I know the perfect person," Cole said. "Another former demon that made a bargain with a sorcerer to be human. His time is almost up. And he owes me a favor."

"A demon? I'm not sure that's a good idea. She's the way she is partially of what happened with you. Getting her involved with another demon..."

"Is exactly what she needs," Cole finished. "If anyone can accept that a demon can change, it's Phoebe. And the best part is that he will be able to tell her up front that his time is almost over. So she won't be blaming herself once he's gone."

"Sounds reasonable," said Elise. "But are you sure this former demon will cooperate?"

"I'm sure. As I said, he owes me a favor. Besides, Drake wants to live what time he has left to the fullest. Full of adventure and excitement. Life with Phoebe is anything but dull. He'll remind Phoebe of the zest for life she used to have. Plus, she'll know she can't stop what's going to happen. When it ends, she'll remember all the good things about him. She'll see that she can become involved with even an ex-demon and it can turn out okay. It might help make up for all the pain I put her through."

"It's risky but it might work. Providing this Drake is convincing enough."

"Oh, he'll be convincing enough," Cole said. "Trust me on this. He's perfect for this."

"Well, you've been right about Phoebe so far."

"I know her very well," said Cole. "I'll get hold of Drake right away. He doesn't have much time left. I think it's best if he gets started right away."

"Okay. Be sure to let me know how things go."

"I will," Cole promised.

Elise just watched as Cole simply faded from her apartment. Elise was a Protection Spirit and the apartment really wasn't necessary to her. But it helped perpetuate the illusion she showed the mortal world. Once she left no one would be any the wiser.

She was a subordinate of Cupid. Helping to bring love into the world. She had been doing it a very long time and she was very good at it. In all the millennia she had been helping to bring love into the world, she had made contact with some of the most powerful forces for good, both human and immortal. She decided she would need to speak with one of them very soon.

Continued in "Advocate"

If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction.


End file.
